A drive arrangement is known from the EP 0,893,525 A1, wherein this drive arrangement consists of a weaving machine, which possesses a drive motor as a main motor, and of a shedding machine with a drive motor as an auxiliary motor, as well as a control device.
The control device is connected in a signal transmitting manner on the one hand with the main motor of the weaving machine, and is connected in a signal transmitting manner on the other hand with the drive of the shedding machine embodied as an auxiliary motor. A regulating unit integrated in the control device pursues a regulation strategy, whereby on the one hand the weaving machine and the shedding machine are operated essentially synchronously at their start up, and on the other hand the shedding machine is operated with a predetermined rotational speed fluctuation during the weaving operation, whereby this rotational speed fluctuation lies within the rotational speed tolerance of the weaving machine.
The previously known drive arrangement has the disadvantage, due to the synchronous operating manner of both drives, that a beating-up of the weaving reed against the binding or interlacing point of the woven fabric takes place per revolution of the weaving machine main shaft during the starting phase. In this case, an undesired compressing or compacting of the woven fabric without a weft thread insertion is practiced, for example during five revolutions of the weaving machine main shaft, identical to five weaving cycles or five beat-up strokes of the weaving reed against the interlacing point of the woven fabric. Moreover, the beating-up of the weaving reed without weft thread insertion leads to a so-called micro-roughening of the weft and warp threads at the interlacing point of the woven fabric. For example during the dyeing of the produced woven fabric, the micro-roughening retroactively leads to an apparent weaving fault or defect, because comparatively more dye will be taken up both by the compressed or compacted woven fabric section as well as by the roughened weft and warp threads, than by the remaining woven fabric.
A grave disadvantage of the previously known solution is that the synchronous manner of operating the drives in the starting phase but also in the braking phase of the weaving and shedding machine leads to an increased loading or stressing of the machine elements and drive elements in comparison to the weaving process. The increased loading or stressing, of which the cause lies in the prescribed starting or run-up behavior of the weaving and shedding machine, as a consequence requires a corresponding design of the electromotive drives with respect to power consumption, rotational moment or torque, etc., and a corresponding dimensioning of the applicable machine parts and elements.